


Novelty Shirts

by dahdeemohn



Series: Sweet Disposition one shots [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahdeemohn/pseuds/dahdeemohn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn sees a picture of someone that he mistakes for Sami and has some thoughts about how much he misses him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Novelty Shirts

Fridays were always the hardest part of Finn and Sami’s routine. Sometimes Sami left before the crack of dawn to get ready for his flight, and despite his efforts to keep quiet, Finn was a very light sleeper and always woke up. It was the same sequence each time: an offer to bring Sami to the airport, refusal of the offer and a suggestion that Finn go back to sleep, some playful bickering, a kiss, a comment about morning breath, another kiss, and then a tight hug where they quietly clung to one another as long as they were able to before Sami had to go. Finn would sit alone in the bed, already missing Sami before he was even out the door, never able to fall back asleep with ease as he looked at the fresh indents in the sheets. Fridays hurt.

The way that Finn killed time and got the most instant gratification was through social media, which he heavily engaged in on Fridays, because otherwise he’d be stuck with his thoughts, all of which were really just a re-hash of how much he missed Sami. It had been almost two months exactly since this was their norm, and Finn still hadn’t fully adjusted. This shouldn’t have been so difficult. It wasn’t as though he hadn’t dated in the past while juggling an intense schedule, but Sami was turning out to be the person that he loved enough to consider having a future with, the real kind where you filed taxes together and looked over health coverage options with. Every day they were separated caused an ache that couldn’t be described with words, and Finn did his best to throw himself at work and hobbies and any distractions that he could think up.

As he refreshed Twitter for an innumerable time, debating whether or not he should select a random co-worker to interact with or make another goofy Photoshop image of himself and Triple H, a picture popped up on his feed and he paused to look at it. It was a man with a beard that looked like Sami. Was that Sami? He was wearing a Mickey Mouse shirt, and Finn knew that Sami owned a lot of novelty shirts; not as many as Finn owned of course, but they lived in Orlando and it’d only make sense that Sami would have a Mickey Mouse shirt. Finn wondered why he didn’t possess a Mickey Mouse shirt for himself, and considered stealing Sami’s when he got back home. Or maybe he should go get one with Minnie Mouse on it and surprise Sami, and they could wear their shirts together. Then Finn thought about it, and wondered if he was more like a Minnie Mouse or a Daisy Duck, but Sami wasn’t exactly a Donald Duck so that wouldn’t work, either. It would have to be Minnie. Finn could rock a Minnie Mouse shirt, he knew it.

Gosh, Finn missed Sami. Still, wasn’t Sami supposed to be at wherever the next WWE Live show was, what was this about fishing? That was odd. And why was Curtis Axel tagged? And why did Sami have a solo cup? Did Curtis Axel apprehend Sami somewhere along the way and force him into relaxation before the event? That was probably something that Curtis might do, but Finn had no idea. Did Sami even interact with Curtis? There were a lot of questions, and Finn was worried that Curtis had possibly tried to use peer pressure to get Sami to drink; once again, Finn had no evidence that this was something that Curtis would do, but it didn’t seem out of character. Maybe he should tweet him, tell him to back off of his Sami or else.

Just as he went to press on Curtis’ username to unleash the 140 character asswhooping of a lifetime, he finally took a look at the username of the person that posted the picture and realized that it wasn’t Sami at all! At a quick glance, Heath vaguely resembled Sami with their similar facial hair, and it was tough to tell through the black and white filter. Maybe Finn just wanted to see Sami that badly. Still wound up and in need of a diversion, he replied to Heath’s photo about the mixup that he had just suffered from, and was pleased that almost instantly others agreed with him that yes, if you looked quickly enough, it was easy to mistake him for Sami. 

“I do not look like Heath!” came a text from Sami minutes later.

“You don’t! It was hard to tell in that picture at first cos I’m on my phone. You both have the same beard, though.” Finn responded as he giggled. 

“I’m better looking though, right?”

“Much better. It’s not even a competition. By the way, which one of us is Mickey and which one is Minnie?”

“I’m probably more of a Goofy, to be perfectly honest.”

“Does Goofy have a significant other?”

“I don’t know. Can’t really talk much longer though.” 

“OK. So I guess Mickey and Minnie? You’re probably Mickey if that’s the case...”

“Sure. Whatever you need, Finn. Gotta go love you.”

“Love you too!” Finn put his phone down, electing to ignore Heath's "I'm better" response because he would not dare be restrained by any sort of character limit to defend his love's honor. Some time before Tuesday night he'd get the shirts, maybe picking up a Mickey and a Goofy one because it was 2016 and two male anthropomorphic animals were entitled to experience equal rights as their heteronormative peers. 

Then again, since putting thought into it, Finn really wanted that Minnie Mouse shirt.


End file.
